The invention which is the subject of this application relates to a communications device, and particularly to a communications device for use with a broadcast data receiver.
Communications devices having broadcast data receivers are known and include televisions and radios. These devices include processing means to process data received from a remote location, and audio and/or visual means to show or sound the processed data to a user. Whilst these devices allow for the communication of information to a user, this communication is only in a single direction. In addition, conventional communication devices are typically large and are not easily movable around a premises, such as a user's home.